politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Knightfall
days |casus_belli = Various claims by various alliances, official and unofficial reasons include: *'Suppression of TKR-Sphere's upper tier consolidation' *'TKR/TCW positioning against The Syndicate' *'TKR-Spheres history of dog-piling perceived threats' *'Desire to remove TKR from being the number 1 alliance' *The suppression of Confederates in Orbis (UH vs TDU) |status = Ongoing |preceded_by = Shadow's Rebuild War |concurrent = A Tale Of Two Vanguards |force1 = The Inquisition Black Knights Guardians of the Galaxy New Pacific Order The Covenant Acadia United Purple Nations The Syndicate Rose House Stark Church of Spaceology Church of Atom Terminus Est Cobra Kai Dojo Horsemen InfoWars Seven Kingdoms Empyrea Oblivion Pantheon Sirius Typhon GodFury United Hoods Camelot The Federation Fark World Task Force Dark Brotherhood Goon Squad Arrgh Afrika Korps Orange Defense Network |force2 = The Knights Radiant The Commonwealth Guardian Grumpy Old Bastards Tesla Nova Riata Statesmen Silenzio The Dixie Union iSTEM Alliance |commander1 = Leo the Great Seeker''' Roquentin TheNG George Clooney Matt2004 Partisan Timmy Leopold von Habsburg Dynamic Zygon Ripper James II Prefontaine Betulius Death Raoul Duke Razgriz24 Macky g Brooklyn666 James IV The Royalist Park The Emperor Fezza Fabrezy Zephyr Telly Tymoteusz Richard Payne III Sir Oliver Ayo Creed Mallory Arthur 1 Epimetheus Kosta souparmon Maverick0984 TumultuousPapaya Nintendo Yoda Chezstick Xonera Bluebear Avien OsRavan |commander2 = Adrienne Memph synthesis JtTeE Grim Felkey Yui SRD Hubotz Pooball El Commander Boss Baby LordStrum Dark Lum |strength1 = 2,106,586.66 Score 729 Nations |strength2 = 1,422,044.23 Score 338 Nations |casualties1 = 337 Billion Dollars As of Nov 21, 2018 |casualties2 = 387 Billion Dollars As of Nov 21, 2018 |notes = Notes: *''Damage totals include units, infrastructure, loot lost and resources used.'' *''Damage totals are preliminary totals updated as of November 21, 2018.'' }}Knightfall is an ongoing global conflict that broke out on October 20th, 2018 with war declarations by The Inquisition, Acadia, The Syndicate, Rose, House Stark, Church of Spaceology, Church of Atom, Terminus Est, Cobra Kai Dojo and Horsemen against The Knights Radiant, The Commonwealth, Guardian, and Grumpy Old Bastards. With a total of 41 belligerent alliances, the war surpassed the Silent War for most alliances involved in a single war. Announcements and Events October 19, 2018: * Terminus Est declares war on Guardian * The Inquisition and Acadia declares war on The Knights Radiant * House Stark declares war on The Commonwealth * Rose declares war on The Commonwealth * Church of Atom declares war on The Knights Radiant * Church of Spaceology declares war on Guardian * Cobra Kai Dojo declares war on The Knights Radiant * Horsemen declares war on The Knights Radiant * The Syndicate declares war on The Commonwealth October 20, 2018: * Vanguard declares neutrality * Seven Kingdoms declares war on Tesla * Empyrea declares war on Tesla * United Hoods declares war on The Dixie Union * The Black Knights attacks Guardian October 21, 2018: * The Federation declares war on The Dixie Union and iSTEM Alliance * Typhon initiates a mass raid on The Dixie Union October 22, 2018: * The Black Knights declare war on Silenzio * GodFury declares war on Nova Riata, The Dixie Union, Statesmen, The Knights Radiant and The Commonwealth * Nova Riata and Statesmen recognize hostilities with Pantheon, Afrika Korps, Sirius, Typhon and GodFury October 25, 2018: * The Black Knights attack Tesla October 28, 2018: * The Federation Withdrawal * A temporary hostile incident between the Black Knights/Camelot and The Syndicate/United Hoods. November 1, 2018: * Empyrea exits the war under white peace November 2, 2018: * Sirius recognizes hostilities with The Commonwealth and The Knights Radiant November 3, 2018: * Partisan of The Syndicate announces the CB for the war November 11, 2018: * The Dixie Union agrees to a peace agreement with United Hoods. United Hoods withdraws from the war thereafter External Links * War Propaganda Thread * A World Police Announcement * War Name Suggestion Thread * War Name Voting Thread * War Name Voting Run Off * War Stats Thread * War Stats by NPO Category:Great Wars